love sucks
by vdlova
Summary: Elena's love Stefan isn't being completely honest with her. When Damon is more honest with her, will she fall for him..? I know I suck at summary's xP Damon/Elena fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Im back with a new story! Hope you guys like this one : ) and its obviously going to be Elena and Damon fanfic ;)**

Elena's pov

"Stefan I have to go to school" I amorously said while the love of my life placed kisses down my throat.

"school can most defiantly wait my love" he whispered against my skin. Stefan was perfect. He was kind, honest, sincere and also, you know, Hot!

"no it can't" I said pushing against his chest so he got off of me. I heard him silently whimper and I smiled to myself. It was the last day of my last year at highschool. FINALLY! I thought this day would never come! I quickly showered and got into a pair of shorts and a tee. When I came out of the bathroom, Stefan was sitting on the bed intensely staring at his phone.

"what happened?" I worriedly asked.

"oh um nothing" he said while putting his phone in his pocket. I gave him a questioning look but he just smiled and said,

"its nothing important" and came over and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"whatever you say Stefan" I said more to myself. As Stefan was getting ready I went downstairs for some breakfast. As soon as I lay step into the kitchen the one and only Damon Salvatore started his cockiness for the day.

"morning" he said flashing that crooked smile of his at me.

"morning" I said trying to imitate him but miserably failed.

"oh Elena, such a mood spoiler" and I gave him the death stare…not that it would affect him anyways. I sighed.

"what Damon?"

"where is St Stefan?"

"he's in the shower. And stop calling him St its…. Weird." I wasn't in the mood to talk to Damon so I grabbed my coffee and left the kitchen. I went into the living room and turned the TV on to the news channel.

"_This is Linda Kelle live infront of Mystic Falls cemetery where the cops have just recently found the body of 18 year old Sabrina Jurn. We have yet to get the post mortem report but when we do we will be sure of how she was killed. But from what we can see an animal must have attacked her as there is a huge bite mark on her neck…_ "

I turned the volume down and looked at Damon. But he looked surprised himself.

"Damon"

"Ok Elena before you assume I'm going to tell you it was not me" Damon said. Too be honest I think he was telling the truth… but then… who or what could have done that?

I heard Stefan's footsteps and made my way towards him and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

"urrghh can't you 2 make out elsewhere?"

"Jealous Damon?" I can't believe I just said that! Damon just looked at me and then turned his attention back to the TV. I looked down and bit my lip.

"so I heard there has been an attack in mystic falls… Damon"

"calm down brother like I told your girlfriend, .me" and with that Damon left the room and made his way upstairs.

I rolled my eyes. Stefan gave me my purse and we made our way to his car.

Mystic Falls high, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elena's pov

Stefan dropped me to the front of our school.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked while getting out

"Elena, I think I've had enough high school for…well the rest of my life." he said smiling. I couldn't help but laugh. How could I forget that Stefan relived what is hell for me about 100 times.

"Well I'll see you later then" I said quickly giving him a peck on the lips. I got out of the car and headed inside the school.

"ELENA" I heard as soon as I stepped in. I looked around but couldn't tell who called my name until familiar arms were up waving in the air.

"LENA! Over here!" it was Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Hey!" I said giving her a tight hug

"oh Elena! Can you believe this is the last day of highschool! Oh im going to miss you soo much and oh my gosh what if we don't meet? *gasp* or what if you like forget abo-"

"Bonnie. Calm down" I said laughing. Oh this girl can lecture about a million things can't she? Before Bonnie or me had the time to continue, the school bell rang clueing us to get to class. Well hopefully this day goes by very fast!

VDVDVDVDVD VDVDVDVDVD VDVDVDVDVD VDVDVDVDVD VDVDVDVDVD VDVDVDVDVD

The final bell rang and everyone jumped up in excitement. High School is finally done! I rushed outside and hugged all of my really close friends! There was laughter and tears buzzing around the entire school. After getting yearbooks signed and hugging all of our friends and saying our goodbye's, it was time to go home. I went back where Stefan dropped me but he was nowhere in sight.

_Hm he's probably just running late_. I thought to myself…

15 minutes passed but Stefan still hadn't shown up. I got my cellphone out and called him. It kept ringing… no one was picking up… was Stefan okay! I decided to wait a little longer…

30 minutes passed by and he STILL wasn't here… okay something is defiantly up… but how was I even going to get home? Everyone was gone from school… only one option left.

"hello?"

"um Damon?"

"no this is Stefan"

"shutup Damon."

"whats up princess?"

"um do you know where Stefan is?"

"isn't he with you? He said he would be"

"no…he…he isn't" where was Stefan…?

"oh well I don't know he's probably out eating bunnies or something. Well I have to go buh bye elen-"

"no wait… can you come pick me up from school…I..I don't have a ride."

"sure I'll be there in a few." And I hung-up. I really hope Stefan was okay… I got up and started walking around.. I couldn't sit still.

I walked close to the forest when I heard a branch snap. I instantly turned around so I was facing the forest.

_Maybe it was an animal…_I hoped.

Another SNAP. I took a step back…I was trembling now.

"… iis.. it?" no response…only things coming from the forest were loud SNAP SNAP SNAP noises of brances or twigs breaking. My legs froze as a dark figure rushed across the forest… Before I could even take a step I felt someone breathing on my neck…

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews3 glad to see my previous readers are still reading : D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena's pov

I closed my eyes and prayed. Once my eyes were open, I turned around.

"oh my god" I said putting my hand on my heart

"you gave me a fucking heartattack STEFAN!" I was glaring at him.

"sorry…"

"sorry! Stefan where have you been? I waited almost an hour and you never showed up or picked up your phone! Damon didn't even know where you were! Do you know what was going through me! I thought you were in trouble or were hurt!" I was so mad at Stefan right now.

"well then I think you should stop assuming im always hurt. Just because I don't drink human bloo- never mind. Im sorry. I should have called." What was wrong with him!

"ya you should have. So where were you?" I calmed myself down a little. At least he was okay.

"I was nowhere important"

"Stefan" was he hiding things from me? I mean this morning his phone and now…this!

"okay Elena please I told you it was nowhere important I was just out of town. I mean staying in the same town for years kind of gets boring" I was just staring at him. If he hid one more thing from me, I was defiantly not going to talk to him.

"let's go" and I headed towards his car. Stefan followed and opened the passenger door for me. I got in and shut it myself. He should kind of get a hint that I am mad at him. When Stefan got into the driver's seat he looked pale. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but he would probably say "nothing important".

"oh I need to call Damon" I said my thoughts aloud.

"why?" Stefan asked. I wanted so badly to say nothing important but didn't have the guts to be so mean to him. So I just dialed his number and spoke to Damon telling him that Stefan was here. After that, we headed back to the boarding house.

"where were you brother?" asks Damon as soon as we step into the boarding house.

"none of your business Damon" Stefan snaps back. I just look at Stefan, shake my head in disappointment and head upstairs.

"looks like someone is mad at you" snickered Damon. I didn't care right now. I was too mad. I went into Stefan's room and took a small nap.

It was 7pm. Wow I slept for 2 hours. I did a big stretch and got up. I looked beside me on the bed and there was a note. It was from Stefan…

_Elena, I have left town for a while. Something came up. I'll come back as soon as possible. It might take a couple days. I promise I will call. I love you._

_-Stefan._

I rolled my eyes and threw the note on the floor. I can't believe Stefan! This is the first time he's hid SO many things from me! I bet even Damon was more decent than that. After finally being wide awake, I went downstairs and saw Damon sleeping on the couch. He looked so civilized while asleep. So much more different than what he really was. I smiled and started to make my way to the kitchen when his tone stopped me

"Elena?"

"uh sorry I didn't mean to disturb."

"no I was just layin around"

"uh huh" and I turned around so I could walk to the kitchen.

"Elena"

"what Damon?"

"Stefan left…"

"I know he wrote a note"

"oh.. well he told me to take care of you"

"really? Does he think Im 6 years old or something?"

"maybe. But I promised I would take REAL good care of you" he said getting off the couch and walking closer to me. I took steps back but soon my back met a wall and I had nowhere to go. Damon put both hands on either side of my head and leaned close to my ear and whispered.

"that's why im going to kidnap you for a day or two" and he picked me up by my legs and put me on his shoulder.

"DAMON! LET GO OF ME!" I said while punching his back

"nah I think I'll keep you to myself for a while"

"DAMON!" and with that he put me, rather gently, in his car and we drove off.

"what the hell Damon!"

"Elena you need to relax and enjoy life while you still have it"

"I was enjoying it perfectly until you showed up in my life!"

"oh don't lie Elena your life has changed ever since I came and that too in a good way" I was silent for a while. I don't know why but ever since I met Damon there has been a strange thing that attracted me to him… we stayed silent for a while. About an hour passed and Damon stopped the car in front of a rusty hotel.

"um…" was all I could say

"you're probably hungry and tired so we'll stay here for a night"

"no" I was being straight forward now " Damon I want you to take me back! I mean why did you bring me here anyways!"

"I had to run a couple errands and couldn't leave you alone so I brought you along" he smiled his 1000 watt smile and we went inside the hotel.

"Hello sir welcome to Hotel Cher"

"hi can I get one roo-"

"um can we get 2 rooms please" I interrupted Damon. No way in hell was I going to stay in the same room as Damon

"im sorry ma'am there is only one room available at this moment"

"what! No no no um we need 2 SEPARATE rooms so make it happen"

"Elena he said there's only one"

"Damon im not staying with someone like you! I can't trust you!" After I said those words Damons face went pale. His eyes went from happy to extremely sad. Oh no… what did I do!

"just give her the room I'll stay in my car" Damon gave the man a credit card, handed me the room key and started towards his car.

"wait Damon.." but he didn't listen he just kept walking. I made my way to the room, took a shower and ate something. After an hour I knew I was being way too mean. I mean Stefan ruined my mood for the entire day!

"Damon I didn't mean it" I said to myself. I got off the bed and started for the main floor. I went outside and it was pouring hard. I quickly ran to Damons car and knocked vigorously on his window.

"Damon open up" but he didn't listen

"Damon please!"

"DAMON PLE-*aachoo*" and did the biggest sneeze of my life. I started to cough as well.

"damon" I said my knocks getting weaker. Finally I heard a click, I opened the door and sat inside.

"Damon im sorry I didn't mean what I said earlier. You know me! I say the dumbest things sometimes."

"Elena. Its okay I get it. don't worry im not going to be in the same room as you."

"no but I want you to be…" I bit my lip and looked down. I probably turned a light pink. Damon put his finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"well since your begging, I'll come" he said giving me a wink. We went back to the hotel room. I was shivering now.

"Elena are you okay?"

"yyee..yeeaa iiim f-ffine" I said while my teeth chattered.

"no your not" and Damon took his shirt off and handed it too me. I took this time and looked at his muscular chest. He was so damn hot!

"Elena.." he said giving me the shirt.

"thanks" I said smilling back. All of my clothes were dripping… what was I suppose to wear underneath….

**I don't know why but this chapter seemed sort of weak :S plz tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena's pov

Damon gave me his shirt but that didn't help the fact that I had nothing to wear underneath… I snapped out of my thoughts and made my way to the washroom. Once inside I stripped down to my bra and underwear.

"atleast these are okay" I said to myself. I slipped Damon's shirt on. It was a little wet but not as much as my clothes. His shirt came a little above my knees. As I waited for my pants to dry, I would only keep his shirt on. I opened the door a little.

"Damon" I called out

"yea" he said.

"um nothing.. never mind I'm coming out" and I came out. Damon was sitting on the bed and as soon as he saw me his eyes went wide. The shirt came just above my breasts and barely till my knees. I looked down and turned pink. I never blushed when I was with Stefan like this… well maybe because he's your boyfriend Elena. My subconscious said to me.

"my shirt looks good on you" Damon said with a wink

"oh shutup" I said and made my way to the bed. I sat as far from Damon as possible because whenever I was near him, something would happen to me… As I was sitting on the bed my eyes began to feel heavy and sooner than I knew I was asleep.

I started to moan as someone placed gentle kisses down my throat.

"Stefan, mmm" I said biting my lip in pleasure. He moved down to my stomach, lifting my shirt so it reached the end of my bra. He placed small kisses around my belly button and placed his hands on my thighs. This made me gasp in pleasure.

"my turn Stefan" I say seductively. I open my eyes and see not Stefan but Damon lift his head and smile at me…

"OH MY GOD!" I scream while bolting out of bed. My eyes flew open and I soon realize that it was only a dream. I feel the spot beside me to see if Damon was there but he wasn't…

"Damon?" but I get no response back. My phone starts ringing and I go to pick it up. On the caller id was Stefan's name…

"hello?" I say yawning

"did I wake you love?"

"no"

"oh. Well how are you?" what the hell? He just left me and is asking "how are you"!

"Stefan. I.. We need to talk.."

"um..uh sure" he says hesitating

"ok, Stefan why did you just leave? What was so important that you had to go without even informing me?"

"Elena I really really want to tell you."

"then why don't you?" I said cutting him off

"Elena…"

"don't you trust me Stefan?" I say my heart clenching.. he doesn't trust me?

"I do my love but there's just some things that you will probably hate me for if I tell you.."

"Stefan you told me you are a vampire! What could be worst news than that?"

"Elena" said Damon while he walked into the room. I covered the phone with my hand and silently said "Stefan" and returned back to my call

"hello?"

"yea im here"

"okay Elena I'll tell you when I come back… I promise…"

"and when is that?"

"a week…"

"A WEEK!"

"or two.."

"Stefan what.. where are you! Just tell me that much"

"I can't" and with that Stefan hung up. My phone dropped to the ground and tears welled up in my eyes. I blinked and the tears came pouring out.

"he keeps hiding things" I say more to myself than to Damon. But Damon comes to comfort me anyways… Damon comes over to the bed and gives me a hug. His chin rests on my head and he murmers soothing words too me. I don't hug him back… I keep my hands on my leg… it's not that I didn't want to its just I couldn't move at that moment.

"Elena im sure he has a valid reason for this. He loves you too much too lie" I wanted to agree with Damon SO BADLY but I just… couldn't! My heart didn't agree. After what felt like hours in Damon's arms I finally looked up at him.

"where did you come from? I mean when I woke up…" and memories of my dream came to me… I dreamt of Damon… I checked my neck and I was wearing my vervain necklace so Damon couldn't have gone in my head.

"when you woke up…" he said signaling me to continue

"um yea when I woke up you weren't there"

"yea I had to go "eat"" I understood what he meant by "eat"

"um a human?" I said in a disapproving tone.

"no a blood bag" he said sarcastically.

"Damon!" I said not happy

"im joking jeez it was a blood bag" he said and I lightly punched him in the arm and laughed.

"so Elena why did you wake up?" As soon as Damon asked that, my eyes went wide… The dream came running back in my head and I tried to shake it off but it wasn't possible. I swallowed and said,

"I just…wasn't…um tired" I said not making eye contact with him.

"oh really? Is that why before I left I heard you moan in your sleep?" I gasped and my face turned red. I tried getting off the bed but as soon as I got up, Damon grabbed my wrist… I just stood there facing the door while he was holding my wrist.

"Damon let me go"

"what if I don't?" he said. I didn't reply. My Stomach had butterflies…

"Damon please…" he reluctantly let go of my wrist. I closed my eyes hoping he didn't know that I was dreaming of him… I opened them again and turned around but Damon wasn't on the bed anymore.

"Damo-" i turned back around and he was standing right in front of me.

"oh my gosh" I say tumbling backwards. With his super reflexes he grabs me by the waist and pulls me towards him. Our faces were inches apart. I was speechless. I couldn't think when he was touching me. What's wrong with me!

"did you have a dream?" he asked seductively in my ear. Shivers were sent down my spine. My breathing was getting heavier. My lips ached to say yes but I was hesitating…

**Did you like it :D? please review! Im so glad I got some new readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elena's POV

"no" I said and pushed him back. Damon looked surprised when I pushed him. I turned around so he couldn't see my face. He was never allowed to know.

"okay" he said sounding pissed "we're leaving the hotel now so get your clothes, give mine back and get in the car" he said in a monotone voice. I looked at him once and felt my heart tighten. I didn't like when Damon was upset with me. Without saying another word he left the room. I changed into my dry clothes and got ready. Damon brought me here with nothing so I had no makeup and this cheap ass hotel didn't even have complimentary combs! After I looked half decent I went outside where Damon was waiting patiently on the bed.

"here's your shirt" I said giving it to him. My voice barely more than a whisper. He grabbed it from my hand and went into the washroom. I sighed and sat on the bed waiting for him. I couldn't stand this anymore I was going to talk to Damon. Damon came out of the bathroom.

"Damon" I said.

"yea" he said turning around to face me

"are you mad at me?" I asked a little disappointed. He didn't answer me back.

"Is it because I didn't tell you I had a dream? I mean it's not any of your business anyways.." he cut me off

"Elena im not mad. And no I'm not upset that you didn't tell me about your dream. Im upset at the fact that you pushed me and acted all bitchy just 'cause I was asking" I felt really bad…I shouldn't have done that.

"im sorry" I said sounding very heartrending. He came over and hugged me. This time I hugged him back

"sokay" he said. I smiled. Atleast one of the brothers is honest. I pulled back from the hug and looked at him and vice versa. I smiled and so did Damon. But what happened next I was not expecting. Damon leaned in, our lips were inches apart. I could feel his warm breath caressing my lips. _NO ELENA!_ Said a voice inside me. But I couldn't move. Then Stefan popped into my head. I couldn't betray him.

"Damon lets go" I whispered and broke out of his hold… why was he so tempting? I saw him turn a little red and I silently chuckled to myself. We left the room and made our way to Damon's car. Once I sat inside my phone started ringing.

"I hope its bonnie" I said too myself. But no, it was Stefan…

My fingers shook as a went to press answer… for some reason I wanted to click decline and not talk to him but I had too

"what" that was my hello for him.

"Elena… I need to tell you something."

"Oh so you finally think im trustworthy eh?" I said being rudely sarcastic

"I've been um seeing someone" my heart shattered…

"what" I said merely more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I don't love you anymore" I swear I heard him swallow a cry from the otherside. Tears pooled out of my eyes and my nose began to run.

"oh my god Stefan" I said choking on words.

"im sorry" was all that bastard could say. I didn't want or need to say anything else so I just hung up. Damon was staring at me with his eyes wide, I knew he heard our conversation.

"please take me home" I said balling my eyes out.

"Elena im so sorry" Damon said reaching his hand towards me. He stroked my hair and gave me a hug.

"just take me home please I need to go home" I said looking anywhere but him. He could tell my tone of voice and didn't argue. I know he was trying to comfort me but right now I needed to get out of here.

**Okayyy well I know not much delena romance but I think maybe in the next chapter or 2 a little 'something something' will happen ;) pwease review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stefan's POV

I'm such a dick! I didn't want to hurt her! It was that bitch Katherine's fault. She said that if I didn't break Elena's heart she would….LITERALLY! So I had to make up that horrendous lie! Elena hates me now. I need to tell her the truth somehow… I need her to believe me!

"good job" said Katherine who was sitting on the couch filing her black nails. I growled at her and turned to leave when she came in front of me

"tsktsk Stefan you don't love her anymore so no need to leave" she said tilting her head and smiling.

"move" I said and with my speed raced to the door but Katherine made it before me and pushed me on the ground and lay on top of me.

"you don't love her anymore" she said with clenched teeth.

" I DO!" I spat back at her face. She screamed and pulled out a vervain needle and stabbed me in the leg.

"AAHH" I yelled in pain. She got up brushed herself off and said,

"don't worry. Soon you really won't love her" and she walked out of the room. Bitch was the only word that came to mind.

Elena's POV

Damon dropped me off home and went to the boarding house. I sulkily stepped inside, closed the door and slid down. How could Stefan do this to me? I mean something this big! I didn't cry. I just sat there with no expression on my face. Why? Was the only word repeating in my head…

Kay so short chapter but it was a days update xP and it was bcz I wanted you guys too know that stefans "breakup" was kinda forced not randomly sudden XP hehe review 3 lovee you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elena's POV

I sat there staring into plain nothingness for what seemed like hours. I couldn't stay home alone.. I shouldn't have left Damon. I can't be alone…

"Hello?" said a weary Damon.

"Damon? It's me." I felt bad. It was 3am and I'm waking him up. But I couldn't stay alone anymore…I needed Damon to pick me up…

"Elena? Seriously? 3am?"

"sorry" was the only thing I could say.

"what's up?"

"can you pick me up… I…I don't want to be alone"

"um right now?"

"mhm"

"ok. Be there in 10" and Damon hung up. I got a bag and filled it with clothes. I wasn't coming back for a while. 10 minutes later, Damon was at the door ringing the doorbell like a friggen maniac!

"Damon shut up!" I say as soon as I open the door

He just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Let's go". I shake my head in disappointment and follow him to his car. The car ride back, none of us talks. He doesn't mention Stefan and neither do I. I need to get over Stefan and the best way to do so is not think or talk about him. I don't notice when, but I quickly fall asleep in Damon's car.

I wake up to the bright sun shining in my eyes.

"ugh" I groan and cover my face with the blanket. WAIT… a black blanket, smells of bourbon, hard bed…. DAMON'S ROOM! I slept in Damon's room…in Damon's BED! I jolt out of the bed and look around.

"mornin" says Damon wearing only jeans. I don't respond. My eyes are wide open and I'm just gawking at him.

"Damon!" I half yell

"what!" he says getting startled

"what was I doing in your bed?" I ask with a very questioning tone.

"sleeping"

"no shit" I reply. He smiles his crooked smile, turns around and undoes his jeans zipper.

"WOAH! What are you doing?" he turns his head around, still with that stupid smile on his face, and says,

"shower. I'm going to shower. Wanna join?"

"UGHH" I say in frustration and walk out of his room. While on my way out I smile to myself. I've never had this much 'fun' in the morning.

After Damon showers he comes downstairs and meets me in the kitchen.

"hey Elena" Damon says coming behind me.

"yea?"

"wanna play a game?"

I turn around and squeeze his cheeks and in a baby voice say,

"oh does wittle damon wanna pway hide and seek" he slaps my hand away.

"ow" I say.

"deserved it" he mumbles back rubbing his cheeks. I have to bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"so wanna play a game?"

"damon? No."

"aww come on you party pooper!"

"Please. I said no!" I say in the calmest voice.

"just hear me out babe"

I open my mouth to say something but close it. There is no point in fighting with Damon.

"what?" I finally say

"alright to get your mind off of "things" how about we playyy ummmmmm ooh I don't have a name but whatever. The point is to try to the get the other person to give in to you."

"huh?" was all I could say. One I was too shocked and 2nd I didn't really understand the game… hehe

Damon sighs and repeats. "so whoever gives in to the other person loses and has to do whatever they say"

I stare at him and say no. but his pleading and challenge make me change my mind.

It's on Damon Salvatore.


End file.
